


Вижу лишь тебя

by anjinhos, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Порой Стив является невысоким тщедушным пареньком с ломкими запястьями, порой – высоким и мускулистым мужчиной в форме. Солдату всё равно как он выглядит, лишь бы он продолжал приходить и рассказывать свои истории. Лишь бы продолжал обнимать и звать Солдата по имени.





	Вижу лишь тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Канон!AU, текст написан в настоящем времени.

Слева металл лязгает о металл – техник меняет повреждённую пластину. Солдат никак не реагирует на звук, потому что за тем не следует боли. Бионическая рука не болит. Пока…

Солдат не любит боль, хоть и умеет её терпеть, но с предвкушением ждёт ощущения мучительных конвульсий в несуществующих мышцах левой руки. Фантомная боль – напоминание о том, что когда-то он был другим. Был человеком. Не был Солдатом.

Эта боль приходит, когда он слишком долго находится вне криокамеры. Если, конечно, его мозги до этого не успевают прожарить на чёртовом кресле. Тогда он снова оказывается в темноте, собирая мелкие осколки «я» того человека, которым когда-то был. Снова встречает Стива.

Стив – тоже своего рода отголосок фантомной боли выжженной дотла личности, которая, в отличие от Солдата, умела любить. Его призрак приходит, принося с собой покой и едва осязаемые объятия. Порой Стив является невысоким тщедушным пареньком с ломкими запястьями, порой – высоким и мускулистым мужчиной в форме. Солдату всё равно, как он выглядит, лишь бы он продолжал приходить и рассказывать свои истории. Лишь бы продолжал обнимать и звать по имени.

Металлический лязг повторяется, и Солдат, выходя из оцепенения, медленно смыкает-размыкает веки – уставшие глаза пересохли и требуют отдыха. Всему Солдату необходим отдых – три дня в пустыне, двадцать целей и ни одной осечки. Он не умеет мечтать или хотеть, он лишь испытывает потребности. И сейчас потребность Солдата не в починке руки или сне – ему необходимо остаться наедине с собой, только так он может побыть не один, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. Без чужого надзора и нужды контролировать обстановку Солдат может позволить себе сосредоточиться на тех воспоминаниях, что таятся у самой кромки его сознания. Они всего лишь набор образов и звуков для него, но Стив может сложить из них историю и рассказать её Солдату.

Обычно он присаживается рядом, обнимая, или устраивает голову лежащего Солдата у себя на коленях и начинает нанизывать мешанину из обрывков слов, ощущений и лиц людей на нить своего рассказа. И тогда всё это становится чем-то осязаемым, наполненным определённой атмосферой – становится настоящим воспоминанием. Пока Стив рассказывает, Солдат ощущает тепло майского солнца, прохладу ветра, треплющего его уложенные волосы, мягкость кожи Стива, когда тот касается его, запах залива… Пока Стив рассказывает, Солдат и не Солдат вовсе – он Баки. Это имя ещё больший секрет Солдата, чем Стив, потому что у него не может быть имени. У оружия вообще ничего не может быть своего, кроме серийного номера.

– Актив, – словно в подтверждение его мыслей, обращается к нему техник. – Проверь функциональность протеза.

Солдат послушно приводит руку в действие, проверяя подвижность, проводит рекалибровку, наблюдая, как пластины сначала открываются, а после становятся стык в стык. Он выполняет несколько упражнений с резиновым мячиком и проходит тест на реакцию сенсоров давления. Все эти действия монотонны и, несмотря на свою простоту, сильно утомляют измождённый слишком долгим бодрствованием разум. И всё же они стоят того, чтобы, после их удачного завершения, Солдата наконец оставили одного.

Процедурная слепит белизной стен и яркостью ламп дневного света, и Солдат закрывает глаза, позволяя телу обмякнуть в неудобном кресле. Прикосновение тонких прохладных пальцев к вискам вызывает облегчение.

– Как же ты устал, Бак. – За спиной вздыхает Стив.

Солдат кивает, не открывая глаз, пытаясь впитать в себя нежность несуществующих прикосновений.

– Какую историю тебе рассказать? – Кончики пальцев скользят по лицу Солдата, словно зарисовывая его черты. – Хочешь про тот день на Кони-Айленде? Или про рыжую кошку мистера Нэсса?

Уголок губ Солдата непроизвольно дёргается: в воспоминании про кошку много мягкой шерсти и пищащие слепые котята, пахнущие молоком. Но это совсем не то, что сейчас нужно Солдату. В его маленькой разномастной коллекции воспоминаний, как бы дороги они ему ни были, есть лишь одно абсолютно бесценное.

– Расскажи ту историю, – просит Солдат, не размыкая губ – в своей голове он волен говорить молча.

– Хорошо. – Судя по голосу, Стив улыбается. – Я ввязался в драку. Не то чтобы это случалось редко, но…

… у Баки всё внутри обрывается каждый раз, когда он видит, как избивают Стива. Драки в бруклинских подворотнях для кого угодно могут стать смертельными – один удар ножа под рёбра и конец истории. Но Стив и от простого сквозняка может оказаться при смерти, что уж говорить о чужих кулаках и тем более оружии.

– Бак, – гнусаво зовёт Стив из-за платка, которым зажимает сочащийся кровью нос.

И Баки, отмерев, проходя в комнату, достаёт из одолженного в баре на углу ведёрка там же раздобытый лёд и заворачивает его в полотенце. На наливающийся фиолетовым цветом синяк на всю правую сторону лица Стива он старается не смотреть, потому что чувствует подступающую ярость. Если бы он мог ещё раз навалять тем ублюдкам, что избили Стива, – Баки с радостью бы повторил ту драку.

– Не злись, – просит Стив.

– Я не злюсь. – В опровержение своих слов Баки остервенело гремит остатками льда, вытряхивая их из ведёрка.

– Тогда не сопи, как рассвирепевший гризли.

Попытка Стива пошутить ещё больше выводит Баки из себя, потому что как бы сильно он ни ненавидел тех, кто затевает драки с заведомо слабым противником, начинает потасовки всегда именно Стив. Он и его длинный острый язык – неумение промолчать сделало Стива абсолютным чемпионом в первенстве по отхватыванию тумаков.

– Ты думаешь, это забавно? Каждый чёртов месяц ты влезаешь в драку, и каждый грёбаный раз я боюсь, что тебя забьют до смерти. Неужели так сложно хоть раз пройти мимо? Хотя бы раз…

– Те парни... – начинает Стив, и его голос немного дрожит, но вовсе не от неуверенности – он тоже зол. – Они не просто бросили девушке вслед пару неуместных комплиментов – они шли за ней целый квартал. По-твоему, мне стоило это так оставить?

Повисает тяжёлая тишина. Баки знает, что Стив прав. Знает, что поступил бы так же. Знает, что очень скоро тот опять ввяжется в драку, потому что это будет правильно и, возможно, загремит в больницу или, ещё хуже, не выберется живым. И Баки сам ужасается своему эгоизму, но ему плевать, что правильно, а что нет – ему важно только, чтобы Стив был жив. Он хочет развернуться, встряхнуть Стива за грудки и накричать: он устал бояться потерять его. Несправедливость была на этом свете задолго до Стива, и он уж точно не в ответе за всё то дерьмо, что происходит вокруг них, чтобы взваливать это на свои плечи.

Но Баки так и не начинает этот разговор, молча проглатывает горькую обиду на этот сраный мир и одного идиота с обострённым чувством справедливости и поворачивается с нейтральным выражением лица.

– Доблестный сир Роджерс, позвольте приложить этот лёд к вашему мужественному лицу, – произносит он, вкладывая в одну фразу весь доступный ему сарказм.

Стив кривится, и непонятно – от тона Баки или от ощущения льда на свежем синяке. Несколько секунд он сидит, зажмурив здоровый глаз и поджав губы, но потом всё же выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и смотрит на Баки.

– Спасибо.

Баки кивает и садится рядом на скрипучую кровать – в груди щемит от той благодарности, что была во взгляде Стива. Он смотрит на длинные пальцы со сбитыми костяшками, на изгиб шеи, линию упрямо выпяченной челюсти, короткий ёжик на затылке, и в груди начинает щемить ещё сильнее. Если бы мог, он спрятал бы Стива от чёртового мира, который тот так рвётся исправить. Увёз бы подальше от людей туда, где тепло, где чистый воздух, где они бы остались только вдвоём… Поймав себя на последней мысли, Баки качает головой, прикусив губу, и пытается сам себя отвлечь шуткой.

– В следующий раз поищи в соперники кого-нибудь своей весовой категории.

– Драться со старшеклассниками неспортивно, – фыркает Стив в ответ.

– Это уж точно, они-то тебе наваляют. Может кто-нибудь из средней школы будет в самый раз? Главное, чтобы не очень рослый попался, – деловито предлагает Баки.

Слышится шумный выдох, означающий, что Стив начал выходить из себя. И действительно, повернувшись к Баки всем корпусом, он смотрит на него горящим праведным гневом левым глазом. И это должно выглядеть устрашающе, но на деле выходит довольно комично. Баки сжимает губы в тонкую линию, стараясь не рассмеяться, но проигрывает сам себе, заходясь приступом хохота.

– Не смешно, Бак.

– Прости, мне просто нужно стоять слева от тебя, чтобы ты мог осуждающе на меня смотреть, не поворачиваясь, – Баки лишь разводит руками, продолжая смеяться.

Стив хмурится, но, не удержавшись, тоже начинает смеяться.

– Чёрт тебя дери, Бак. – Он хлопает Баки по колену, кашляя сквозь смех. – Мне больно смеяться.

– Сам виноват, – подтрунивает в ответ Баки, широко улыбаясь. – А если серьёзно, как ты будешь видеть правым глазом, если отёк спадёт только через пару дней?

– Никак. – Стив пожимает плечами. – Придётся тебе действительно всё время ходить у меня слева.

Баки фыркает и тоже поворачивается к Стиву всем корпусом, закрыв левый глаз ладонью.

– Не очень-то это удобно, – чуть понизив голос, произносит он – между ним и Стивом сейчас нет и трёх дюймов.

Он совсем не подумал, что они окажутся нос к носу, когда поворачивался, а теперь и вовсе не может думать, чувствуя, как их дыхание смешивается, обдавая жаром губы. Однако Стив, совсем не замечая его замешательства, хмыкает:

– Ну что? Ты теперь тоже ничего не видишь?

– Нет, – выдыхает Баки, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту. – Теперь я вижу лишь тебя.

Это самое смелое признание, которое он может себе позволить. От него окатывает одновременно и облегчением от того, что Баки наконец сказал это вслух, и ужасом от того, что Стив может понять, что на самом деле он имел в виду. И, судя по взгляду, Стив, никогда до этого не бывший сильным в экивоках, услышал именно то, что Баки хотел сказать. И теперь он смотрит на Баки, не мигая. Без отвращения, но с каким-то сомнением, чуть хмурясь и покусывая губу.

Возможно, проходит лишь пара секунд, но для Баки они длятся невыносимо долго, и он уже готов сдаться в этой битве взглядов и отвернуться, когда Стив тихо произносит:

– Я тоже вижу лишь тебя…

Солдат не знает, чем заканчивается это воспоминание – для него оно обрывается на этом моменте. После него всегда жжётся в глазах, сердце тяжело стучит о рёбра, а в солнечном сплетении словно что-то тянет. Для Солдата эти ощущения означают любовь или хотя бы её суррогат, к которому может приспособиться оружие вроде него.

Открыв глаза, Солдат смотрит на Стива, застывшего у кресла: на грустные голубые глаза с вкраплением зелёного, обрамлённые пушистыми рыжевато-русыми ресницами, прямой, немного хищный нос, пухлую нижнюю губу, сейчас поджатую, родинку на левой щеке, на упрямо сжатые челюсти и… сердце пропускает удар. Он не знает, сколько лет прошло с того момента, когда он в последний раз видел Стива таким. Сколько вообще прошло лет с того момента, когда он в последний раз видел Стива?

Всё его существование сводится к коротким пробуждениям для миссий перед очередным погружением в криоген, но даже этих небольших промежутков хватает, чтобы понять, что прошли десятилетия. И с каждой разморозкой Солдат становится всё дальше и дальше от той точки во времени, когда он был Баки, когда он был со Стивом. Потому каждый раз он вглядывается в лицо Стива и силится отпечатать его черты в памяти, запомнить каждую неровность кожи, маленький белёсый шрам над правой бровью, след от оспы на шее – иначе эта точка исчезнет. И тогда останется только Актив с серийным номером, который не знает, отчего тянет в груди и нарушается сердечный ритм.

Слева раздаётся натужное жужжание сервоприводов, и Солдат осознаёт, что до предела перегрузил руку, сжав её в кулак со всей доступной ему силой. Он разжимает ладонь, всё ещё не чувствуя боли, но зная, что болеть должно. Потому что не может быть не больно, когда не можешь прикоснуться: призрак Стива неосязаем, как бы сильно его воображение ни пыталось обмануть разум. Даже сейчас Солдат чувствует, как Стив гладит его по металлическому запястью, хоть датчики давления в руке ничего не фиксируют.

– Прости, – просит Солдат, поворачивая ладонь так, чтобы Стив мог вложить в неё свою.

– Не надо, Бак. Не мучай себя этим. – Тот лишь качает головой и пытается улыбнуться, но вдруг стремительно оборачивается к двери.

Солдат каменеет: пустой коридор за дверью процедурной наполняется топотом армейских сапог, среди которого различима неспешная поступь двух пар ног. Один шаг Солдату хорошо знаком: размеренный, но уверенный и тяжёлый – куратор Пирс.

– Баки! Баки, послушай... – Стив кидается к нему, сжимая в ладонях лицо.

Солдат переводит взгляд с двери на него и в панике смотрит на Стива, пытаясь сохранить как можно больше деталей, отпечатать их на подкорке, потому что знает протоколы – он пробыл вне криокамеры слишком долго, значит, его должны обнулить. Только у куратора есть полномочия, чтобы дать распоряжение о такой процедуре и, раз он здесь, то обнуление неизбежно.

– Баки, посмотри на меня, – просит Стив, всё же заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза. – Я вернусь. Даже если они выжгут всё в твоей памяти, я приду к тебе. Я обещаю.

Агония остатков затухающей в Солдате личности когда-то живого человека столь яркая и сильная, что на секунду он даже ощущает вес тощего тела на своих коленях и чувствует запах мыла и медикаментов от волос. Но этот мираж рассеивается, стоит двери в процедурную открыться. Солдат всё ещё в панике, хотя знает, что куратор этого не заметит: его тело неподвижно, на лице нечитаемая маска, лишь пальцы живой руки до белизны сжимают подлокотник кресла, но не дрожат. Об этом позаботились его создатели, потому как в условиях форс-мажора их оружие не должно дать осечку.

И всё же одно обстоятельство при разработке Солдата они не учли.

Солдат чувствует, как сердце проваливается куда-то вниз, а горло сжимает болезненный спазм. То, что он видит, заставляет испытать ужас впервые за всё время его существования. И это выбивает почву у него из-под ног, потому что в ограниченный спектр чувств Солдата страх не включён – ему нечего бояться. Боль – всего лишь временное неудобство, смерть – нежелательный, но возможный исход. Но двери страху открывает ещё одно чувство, которое не входит в программу Солдата – надежда. Если быть точным, то конвульсии, в которых умирает надежда почувствовать себя вновь настоящим, от осознания того, что Стив к нему больше никогда не придёт, чтобы рассказать свои истории. Потому как уже стоит перед ним, разговаривая с куратором Пирсом.

Этот Стив выглядит, как второй из призраков Солдата: высокий, крепкий, плечистый, в форме. Только вместо синего с красно-белой полоской теперь на нём чёрный тактический стэлс-костюм подразделения У.Д.А.Р. с маленьким красным значком ГИДРы – атрибутом высшего руководства. Такой же есть у куратора Пирса.

Солдат всё ещё сидит прямо, и на его лице нет ни одной эмоции, но внутри те жалкие крохи личности Баки воют в голос – без Стива Баки мёртв. А человек с вежливой улыбкой и мёртвыми глазами, разговаривающий сейчас с куратором Пирсом, не Стив. Пусть у него и такое же лицо, что сохранилось в памяти Солдата. Обнуление, вызывавшее до этого панику при одной лишь мысли, кажется теперь единственным желанным исходом. Солдату нужно забыть, вернуться к базовым настройкам и снова стать всего лишь Активом. Актив не испытывает чувств и не надеется, он лишь выполняет поставленные задачи и ему безразлично, какое лицо у человека, стоящего рядом с куратором.

– Солдат. – Куратор Пирс подходит к нему, присаживаясь на стул, который до этого занимал техник. – Я рад успешному выполнению твоей миссии. Ты хорошо постарался.

Куратор всегда озвучивает свои эмоции: чему он рад или чем расстроен. Он хвалит Солдата, иногда журит и с видимым сожалением отдаёт распоряжения о наказании или обнулении. Но эмоции, которые он выражает, никогда не касаются его глаз – в них Солдат оружие, которое не даёт осечек. И, как хорошее оружие, Солдат в беседах с ним молчалив, поэтому ничего ему не отвечает, лишь ждёт новых указаний.

– Твоя работа – дар человечеству. Ты создаёшь будущее, новый лучший мир для всех нас. И я хочу представить тебе человека, который олицетворяет надежду этого мира – твоего нового куратора Капитана Роджерса.

Солдат переводит взгляд за спину Пирса, прямо глядя на куратора Роджерса, и кивает.

– Что ж, оставлю вас знакомиться, – Пирс поднимается со своего места, покидая процедурную.

Солдат молча смотрит на куратора, испытывая чувство, схожее с облегчением, от того, что ему не требуется говорить, пока не попросят, потому как не способен издать и звука. Всё, что он может сейчас – не прекращая думать об обнулении, чтобы перестало так болеть внутри и стало проще дышать. Куратор тоже безмолвно смотрит на него, словно и не видя вовсе, и запускает руку в волосы, в задумчивости их ероша. Опускаясь, его ладонь всего лишь на секунду задерживается, закрывая собой всю правую половину лица. И этой секунды достаточно, чтобы Солдат успел заметить, как оживает взгляд на знакомом лице и как в нём мелькает надежда и вызов.

Сердце Солдата во второй раз за несколько минут обрывается, дыхание перехватывает, в груди тянет, а в глазах немного жжёт – тело словно намекает своей реакцией, что перед ним стоит Стив. Солдат подносит к лицу металлическую руку, прикрыв ей на мгновение левую половину, прежде чем отвести от глаз прядь волос. Он хочет, чтобы Стив знал, что он всё ещё помнит и что всё ещё видит лишь его.

Стив едва заметно приподнимает уголки губ.

– Я пришёл за тобой, Солдат. Идём.


End file.
